1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubes connected between two bodies of water of different elevations optimized for power generation, and more specifically to such a configuration adapted for fish migration between the bodies of water.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that power generators between bodies of water of different heights extract potential energy from the flow of water. Hydropower generation systems typically rely on water flow from dams through turbines that run generators. However, turbine based systems do not allow for fish migration beyond the dams or often injure fish passing through them. To avoid injury and death to fish passing dams, high cost systems are employed. Currently, the primary bypass methods are a series of pools as fish ladder apparatus for upstream migration and spillways for downstream migration. Unfortunately, these methods are also problematic due to passage delays, increases in dissolved gasses, fish de-scaling, fish disorientation, increased predation, injury and so forth. Further, they are only effective with head heights less than about 90 feet. For dams with a head of more than 90 feet, fish must be trapped and transported around or lifted over the dam due to excessive mortality rates and the inability of fish to completely climb the ladders.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination fish passage apparatus and hydropower generator that is conducive to fish migration with the least possible injury or trauma to the fish. It is another object that the combination be economically effective for head heights ranging from very small to very large. It is still another object that extraction of potential energy of the water between two bodies of water of different heights be optimized.